1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair clipper. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hair clipper having an improved blade assembly. The blade assembly provides for adjustability over a range of cut lengths and detachability over a range of hair clippers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair clippers with the ability to vary cut length capability have been known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,589 provides a hair clipper having a movable blade that is moved relatively to an adjuster handle mounted on the housing of the clipper. The movable blade can be moved in the rearward direction along the longitudinal axis to reduce the cut length when the adjuster handle is moved in the forward direction along the longitudinal axis. U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,772 provides an adjuster handle that is slidably fitted on an outer round surface of the housing and linked to the movable blade through a linkage member. The movable blade is shifted in the edgewise direction to increase and reduce the cut length by rotating the adjuster handle about a longitudinal axis of the housing.
It is also known to provide a hair clipper having a blade assembly that can be detachably mounted to the clipper. Two examples of detachable blade assemblies for a hair clipper are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,182,597 and 2,928,171. These patents illustrate blade assemblies that include a tongue-receiving socket for mounting the assembly on an associated support tongue. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,048 provides means for allowing the tongue-receiving socket to be detachably connected with various support tongues having different configurations to enable assorted blade assemblies to be combined and used with a single clipper.
None of the above provide for a blade assembly that is both adjustable over a range of cutting lengths and interchangeable between different hair clippers. For example, specific blades, given their relative size and physical characteristics, are required to obtain a specific desired cut. None of the above-identified clippers provide an operator with the needed versatility associated with a uniform blade assembly having both adjustable and detachable qualities.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hair clipper that has an adjustable blade assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a hair clipper in which the adjustable blade assembly can be used interchangeably with any clipper having a similar engagement configuration.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a hair clipper in which the blade assembly has greater flexibility and versatility in the type and size of blades that can be used in conjunction with the hair clipper.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are covered by a blade assembly for a hair clipper that has a pocket type structure, and a blade assembly that includes a stationary comb blade and a cutter blade. The blade assembly is adapted to be secured to the pocket type structure. The pocket type structure or pocket includes a bracket for detachably securing the blade assembly to the clipper. In a preferred embodiment, the cutter blade is connected to a mounting plate along through holes therein. The comb blade has through holes therein, which are adapted to receive blade screws. The blade screws extend through the holes and are threadably engaged with the pocket through the holes in the mounting plate. The mounting plate permits the cutting blade to reciprocate, and biases the cutting blade towards the comb blade by a set of coil springs positioned between the mounting plate and the pocket.
The blade assembly is adjusted by positioning the front edge of the comb blade closer or farther from the front edge of the cutter blade. A control lever is secured to an end of an actuator that extends through the pocket. Thus, rotation of the actuator, via the control lever, causes the mounting plate and/or a guide disposed on the cutter blade to urge the front edges of the cutter blade and the comb blade toward and/or away from each other.
Thus, the present invention to provide an improved hair clipper that is capable of facilitating hair shearing to a desired length in a convenient and versatile manner, while at the same time ensuring ease of use.